


Surprise!

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Six [11]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Insecurity, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Prada Heels, Silly, Soldier Andy, Sweet, Writer Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Andy and Miranda surprise Cassidy and Caroline with Andy's early arrival home.Sequel to Andy's Home.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!  
> Chapter 1: For Bingo Card Three: Prada Heels  
> Chapter 2: For Bingo Card Two: Insecurity  
> Thanks to Priestlys for a run over and some help.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

Andy had never been more thankful that Roy was such a model employee, as she and Miranda barely stayed decent the entire car ride home. Making out, and having dirty words about her uniform whispered in her ear, had Andy moments away from fucking Miranda right there in the backseat.

The car slowed as it pulled up in front of the townhouse and Roy gave a polite cough. After giving them a considerate moment to become somewhat presentable, the privacy screen lowered and he spoke, “Ladies, I hope you have a good rest of your evening.” He smiled up into the rearview mirror, and Andy smiled back. “It’s good to see you home, Andy.”

She leaned over the seat and gave him a kiss on the cheek before hopping out of the car behind Miranda. “Thanks, Roy,” she tossed over her shoulder, waving while he drove off after she closed the door.

Turning to her wife, Andy’s smile became a toothy grin. “I’ve got an idea, wanna hear it?”

Miranda smiled and stepped close, wrapping her arms around Andy’s waist. “Okay. Now what’s this great idea?”

Andy chuckled and gave Miranda a soft kiss. “Well, we go in, and you take off this gorgeous gown. Valentino, is it?”

“Well done.”

“Then you can take off those killer Prada heels-” Andy leaned in for another kiss.

“Hmm, and then what?” Miranda asked, her voice dropping into a low murmur.

“Then,” Andy smiled, “I’ll go to hide in the study, while you go wake up Cassidy and Caroline.”

Miranda was speechless for a moment before she huffed and rolled her eyes, a smile tipping the edges of her lips. “You’re such a tease.”

“Takes one to know one, Miranda.”

Her wife chuckled. “Guilty as charged. So, you hide in the study, and I go wake up the girls. What next?”

“You tell them that I am able to talk tonight, and that you have the computer set up in the study.”

“And you’ll be there. Oh, I like this idea.”

Andy swayed them side to side a little, and gave her another kiss. “I always have great ideas, you should know that by now, don’t you?” She asked, giving Miranda a light pinch on the ass.

Miranda laughed, and kissed Andy once more before pulling away and moving towards the house. She gave her wife a blinding smile, and said, “Now, let’s go surprise our girls.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

“Cassidy, bobbsey, wake up,” Miranda whispered as she gently shook her daughter.

“Hmm.” Cassidy’s nose scrunched up, and Miranda smiled. From baby to teenager, some things never changed.

“Cassidy, wake up, sweetheart.”

“M-mom?” Cassidy’s eyes blinked sluggishly.

“Yes, bobbsey.”

“What? Is it time for school already? It feels like I just went to sleep.”

Miranda chuckled and shook her head. “No, it’s not time for school. Andrea was able to make a call tonight, and I know how much you and Caroline miss her, so I came to wake you up.”

Cassidy jerked up out of bed, yawning even as she stumbled to her feet. “Andy’s on the phone? Or did she skype?”

“You’ll be able to see her.”

“Really?” Cassidy gasped.

Smiling, Miranda nodded and asked, “Can you wake your sister, and I’ll meet you both in the study?”

Cassidy nodded and dashed out of the bedroom, leaving a grinning Miranda in her wake.

Shaking her head, Miranda stood up and quickly made her way back to the study to wait with Andrea. It wasn’t exactly like Andrea had planned, but it was close enough.

When she stepped into the study, Miranda immediately put her finger to her lips and shook her head. Andrea, who had clearly been watching the doorway intently, nodded and didn’t speak.

“Slight change of plans. Trust me, this will only make it more believable,” Miranda murmured.

“I trust you, Miranda, always,” Andrea’s voice was so soft that Miranda could barely hear it, but it made her heart flutter all the same.

Miranda sat at her desk, opened her laptop, and then grabbed her phone. “Record it on your phone as well, won’t you, darling?”

Her wife’s eyes lit up with joy, and Andrea immediately pulled her phone from her pocket. “I didn’t think of that, thank you,” she whispered.

Opening her own phone’s camera, Miranda held her breath. Joy bubbling in her chest, she sat ready and waiting to hit record at the tell-tale sign of stampeding feet, so she could capture the surprise that awaited their girls.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Girls get a great surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Bingo Card 2: Insecurity  
> I hope you enjoy  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

Andy grinned as she heard the trample of feet in the hallway, and pressed the record button at nearly the same moment as her wife.

“Andrea, the girls are on their way. I’m sure they are going to have lots to tell you before you have to go,” Miranda looked at the computer and spoke at the perfect volume, not too loud, but loud enough that Cassidy and Caroline would be able to hear her. “I probably won’t get to say too much more tonight, because they’ve missed you so much, and a lot has happened recently at school. I love you, Andrea, and oh, they’re just about here-”

Andy watched as the twins rushed into the study, not even sparing a second to glance around the room because they were too focused and excited about the idea of being able to ‘see’ her on the computer.

“Andy! Andy!” They shouted, before their voices trailed off in confusion.

“Mom?” Cassidy asked.

“Hey? Are you recording?” Caroline’s arms crossed over her chest and she scowled.

Andy bit her lip to keep from laughing.

“Mom, this is a really mean prank. You told me she skype called.”

“Oh goodness no. I told you that you would be able to see her. I never said she was on skype. I’m sorry, you must not have been all the way awake yet.”

As Miranda finished her sentence, Andy watched two pairs of eyes whip around the room before finally settling on her silent form.

Cassidy immediately broke into tears, Caroline not far behind her.

“Hi, girls. Can I get a hug?” Andy asked.

“Mommy?” Caroline sobbed, running as fast as she could inside the house, with Cassidy hot on her heels.

Andy’s heart exploded at the moniker, tears welling in her eyes. “Oh, goodness.” She easily accepted the two girls into her arms, holding them close while they cried.

She rarely heard the two fifteen-year-olds call her anything but ‘Andy.’ She would never force them to change that because once—when they were ten—they had told her, “We already have a Mom, and we don’t need another, but we do need an Andy,” and from that moment forth she’d been sold… but when they slipped and called her “Mommy” anyway, she absolutely loved it.

“I’m here, girls. I’m home.”

They clung to her and sobbed, mumbling about how much they missed her and loved her. Andy held on tight, kissing their heads and rubbing their backs, until the tears began to slow.

“I love you, girls, so much. Did you like the surprise? Did your mom do a good job fooling you?” Andy asked, blowing a kiss at her wife, who was taking photos and watching them with a warm smile. “Do you think we should move into the bedroom so she can join in on the cuddles? There’s not really enough space on this couch, is there?”

The twins slowly got up from the couch, but didn’t let go, each hanging on to one of Andy’s hands, as if she would disappear if they let go.

“I thought you weren’t getting home for another two months,” Cassidy said.

“It was changed. I didn’t lie when I left, it was supposed to be an eighteen month deployment, but it was changed a little while ago to sixteen months. I decided to surprise you,” Andy replied as she stood up and held one twin to each of her sides.

“Did Mom know?” Caroline asked.

Andy laughed and shook her head. “No, I actually went to the gala and surprised her first. Nigel helped me out a little with that one. I called him after the homecoming ceremony finished, and crashed at his apartment until it was time for the gala.”

“You surprised Mom?”

“I sure did. And I bet Nigel had someone video taping it, and I’m sure plenty of other attendees also got it on camera, so I’m sure you’ll be able to see it. But how about before we try and figure that out, we all go to the bedroom and get some sleep? I’m exhausted, and I want to change out of this uniform. Your mom was smart and changed out of her dress before she went to wake you two up.”

“Sleepover style?”

“Absolutely.”

“Even though you probably want to have sex with Mom?”

Andy stuffed down her shock, and ignored the slight huff from Miranda. She had not been expecting such a question, but when she looked at Cassidy, Andy noted the worry in the teen’s gaze. “Goodness, you two sure are growing up.”

She placed a soft kiss against Cassidy’s forehead. “Since you asked, I won’t lie, but don’t be all gross about it okay? If you don’t want to hear the answer, don’t ask.”

“Ok,” Cassidy replied.

“You’re not wrong, I would love to be intimate with your mom. She’s my wife, and we’ve been apart for an incredibly long time, so of course I miss having sex with her.”

“Darling, honestly,” Miranda interjected.

“But I got some time with her on the way home from the gala, and while she was changing out of her gown. So I did happen to get a few chances to swap spit with her before she woke you up.”

Miranda practically squawked in indignation, and the girls each pulled a disgusted face.

“Eeew.” Caroline giggled though, and tucked her face into Andy’s shoulder.

“That’s gross!” Cassidy wrinkled her nose.

Andy chuckled a little before her tone became serious again. “Silliness aside, girls, I was also away from you two, and I missed you just as much. I want to spend the rest of tonight with all of my family, even if we’re sleeping instead of talking. I could have easily just waited until the morning to surprise you before school, since you were already asleep. But I wanted to do it tonight, because I missed the two of you so much.” She placed a quick kiss on each of their foreheads.

“We missed you, too, Andy,” they murmured in tandem.

“Besides, you and Caroline have school tomorrow, and soccer practice after right? So I’ll have some alone time with your mom then, before you get home. We’ll have time then to get down and dirty, and we can be loud without worrying about you two hearing us.”

“Andrea!” Miranda exclaimed.

“Ewww! Don’t say that!” Cassidy shrieked.

“That’s too much information!” Caroline squealed, shaking her head but laughing.

Andy laughed too, and winked at her wife, then looked back at the girls. “I will never, ever, feel like you and your sister are in the way. Remember what I said to you, at the wedding?”

Cassidy nodded. “Yeah, I remember. You said that Mom, Caroline, and I were a package deal.”

“That’s right. A package. That means you’re all wrapped together, equally important. I’ll never brush you two aside in favor of your mom. Just because I’ve been away for a long time doesn’t mean that changed, alright?”

“Yeah, ok.”

Taking a deep breath and yawning, Andy squeezed their hands and gave their arms a little shake. “How about... in the morning, we can return to this conversation when we’re less sleepy. We can talk about it a little before you go to school? If that’s not enough time, we can talk about it after soccer. Tomorrow’s Friday, so we have all weekend. Can we do that?”

Andy watched as the twins looked at each other for a long moment, before they both nodded.

“Yeah,” Caroline said, “we can talk about this tomorrow. You’re not our dad, or any of his girlfriends.”

Andy gave Caroline a kind look. “No, I’m certainly not.”

“Now that we’re done discussing when Andrea and I will or will not have sex, can we all go to sleep? She is not the only one who is exhausted, and she’s absolutely right that you have school and soccer tomorrow.”

Andy laughed and tugged the girls along with her towards the doorway. Miranda was willing to talk about sex, knowing it was important to be open and communicative, but it also made her a little uncomfortable to know it was something her daughters thought about.

“Alrighty, let’s get going. I’m desperate to put on some comfortable pajamas.” Andy gave the girls an exaggerated look and they both giggled.

“Hop to it! March! Hut, two, three, four.” Andy, with her arms wrapped around Cassidy and Caroline, began a sloppy march towards the master bedroom. She turned her head to give her wife a huge grin, even while Miranda rolled her eyes in amusement.

“Oh! We’re going to call Grandma and Grandpa and get them tickets to fly out here as soon as they can, because they’ll flay me alive if we don’t.”

“Next week should be fine for us, so long as they are able to make it out,” Miranda replied.

Cassidy and Caroline laughed and cheered. Andy’s heart filled with warmth at the knowledge that the girls loved her parents. Eight years she’d been a part of the Priestly clan, and she was so glad her parents had been supportive, even if it had taken a little while for them to warm-up to the idea. Andy would bet almost anything that the promise of instant grandchildren was probably the biggest selling point, because her parents spoiled them almost as much as Miranda did.

“Can you ask Grandma to bring the family recipe book?” Cassidy asked.

“Oh, yeah! Hmm. Her strawberry pie. That’s a great idea, can you?” Caroline tagged on.

Andy laughed. “Ask her yourself! She likes you two more than me. Grandchildren beat daughter any day. Now, can you two go get the bed ready, and grab me a pair of silk pajamas from the closet?”

“Ok!”

As Cassidy and Caroline hurried ahead to the bedroom, Andy slowed a little and caught her wife’s hand when Miranda fell in beside her.

“You’re amazing, you know that? You’re the greatest mother in the world, and the most wonderful wife. Letting them dominate my space and time like that, letting me love them and hold them, and remind them how much I care for them. Thank you. Thank you, for being the best partner a girl could ask for. I love you, so much, and to see you step back and let them have that time with me, only makes me love you more.” She sniffed, and blinked back a few tears, before reaching out to swipe at a tear that slipped down Miranda’s cheek.

“I know how much they missed you,” Miranda murmured.

“I love you. I love you, and I love our family, and I didn’t want you to think for one second that I didn’t know what you were doing, and I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate you doing that.”

“And I love you, Andrea. I’m so glad you’re home.”

“Me too. Now let’s really go and get some sleep. I’m wiped out, and I can’t wait to sleep in our bed. A nice bed, fuck, I’m so glad to be home.”

Home.

She was home with her family. Even if their daughters were still worried and insecure about Andy suddenly becoming like their father, she would never get over the joy they brought to her life.

“Andy! I have your pajamas!”

“Hurry up!”

“Alright, alright, we’re almost there.”

She had the best little family in the world, and she was so happy to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts!  
> Chapter 2 will be posted tomorrow evening.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
